Fragments and Codes
by RheannaTheHedgdemon
Summary: Bumblebee is back! Everyone is very happy and found this good news even…Megatron? Now the 'con will do everything in his power to attract the yellow mech's attention even if the fragment intrudes….a Megatron/Bumblebee/Optimus. Sequal to 'Switched'
1. Chapter 1

Fragments and codes

Bumblebee is back! Everyone is very happy and found this good news even…Megatron? Now the 'con will do everything in his power to attract the yellow mech's attention even if the fragment intrudes….a Megatron/Bumblebee/Optimus.

Prolouge

Bumblebee sat there with his chasis open for all to see his pulsing spark, his baby blue optics looking away when people stared. Sari took a picture which made him even more nervous and noticed more gaping stares then he liked; even Ratchet was lost for words. The medic held scanner but the sight of the re-formed spark that belong to the yellow mini-bot was…beautifully odd.

Bumblebee spark it-self was a bright white showing of how pure he seemed to be, somewhat of a lovely glow radiated pass his chasis, the fragment no less glowed a bright sky blue inside the spark only making the center of its core it's color. Bumblebee looked away nervous at the stares and coughs slightly.

"Do you mind if I ask you…not to stare?" Bumblebee asked getting some people out of a trance and looked away even Ratchet had a light blush on his face-plate. The scanner traced over the spark to see any complications. Longarm Prime stood there in shock, his blue optics taking in the sight of the new spark before him. He then thought of something almost familiar to such color and stared at the yellow 'bot.

"Have this fragment gave you any complications?" Ratchet asked pulling the scanner away to type this into Bumblebee file.

"I fell a bit more over-charged lately and have a lot of excess energy…along with odd urges…" Bumblebee said the last part quietly and Ratchet looked at him.

"Urges? What type of urges?" Ratchet asked and Bumblebee looked at the crowed and coughed looking away. Ratchet sighed and held a wrench, "Alright everyone out! Out!" Every 'bot ran out except Sari who sat beside him, "Except you Longarm, I need you to help me add this to 'bee's file."

"Of course Ratchet." Longarm said, glancing every once in a while to catch more of the odd colored spark.

"Well…there was once when I tried to re-charge that I felt over-charged and decided to take a drive but when I came back I saw Prowl and uhmm…this really odd desire washed over me and I…started flirting with him." Bumblebee said shyly getting Ratchet to pause and look at him.

"You're too young to start your first heat cycle...Maybe the fragment is giving you some coding that making you feel like this…anything else? Like say that scene we found you in?" Ratchet asked keeping his tone moderate.

"The scene that I was giving off a lot of excess energy that it made Ultra Magnuss un-easy?" Bumblebee asked getting a nod from the medic. "Well I don't really know, I remember entering that stage once but it was out of pure confusion and something that nicked my spark that made it hurt…To say truthfully I felt a lot of power and it…scared me; like all this power coming from the fragment is triggered by an emotion or sometimes a memory and…I can't control it and I don't know if I can ever control it." Bumblebee tried to explain.

"Is this side of you triggered at a certain emotion or memory?" Ratchet asked writing this into the data-pad, Longarm glancing back at the files every once in a while.

"Emotion's so far triggers it more, but it's whatever emotion is strong and out of my control, Memory only once and that was when I was confused about my surroundings and trying to take it all in." Bumblebee said.

Ratchet looked at him, "it's seems that you will do fine, probity have to start training you how to use this to your use."

"Is there a way to remove the fragment without him suffering from it?" Longarm asked getting a glance from Sari.

"Not without off-lining him in the process…so it seems Bumblebee will have to get use to the over-charges and excess power." Ratchet said getting a nod from the prime. Bumblebee closed his chasis as the prime left with 'bee files and new found info. Sari lend in to him and whispered into his audio.

"I don't trust him."

Chapter One

Longarm entered his quarters of the base and locked the door behind him, his form shifted into Shockwave and walked to the monitor and placed the files on the table and sat down and started typing. Shockwave then saw Megatron in the monitor and bowed his head in respect.

"What is it Shockwave?" Megatron asked, his red optics trained on the con.

"It is about the young mini-bot; Bumblebee." Shockwave answered seeing his master frame tensed.

"What about him?"

"He has returned, with the spark fragment inside his own spark." Shockwave said. Megatron looked at him questiongly.

"I off-lined that 'bot stellar cycles ago." Megatron said, his optics silently demanded an explanation.

"Yes you have sir, but apparently he had the fragment with him when you blasted him throw the chasis." Shockwave said scanning the new information and quickly sending it to the decepticon lord, "Master I also like to say that the Fragment may have added a coding to the yellow mini-bot."

"Like?" Megatron asked, an optic ridge lifting up.

"Something that was lost to Cybertron itself…a carrier coding." Shockwave said creating a long silence.

"That's impossible, all carriers and their coding have been destroyed at the beginning of the war." Megatron said.

"I know sir, Though the all-spark fragment may have stored this information and waited to find the right suitor to wield such coding; if the auto-bots find anything that may prove that fact they will do everything in their power to protect him from the 'cons." Shockwave said.

"Shockwave, if the fragment did gave him that coding and I am un-able to obtain him you know what to do." Megatron said.

"Captured the mini-bot; un-harmed if possible and return to your base." Megatron nodded pleased with the answer given to him.

"One more thing Shockwave, is there a possible way to remove the fragment without harming the 'bot?" Megatron asked.

"Not in a way without off-lining him; master." Shockwave answered. His single red optic taking note of the disappointment on his master face.

"Continue your work Shockwave, and keep a close optic on the yellow mech." Megatron said and turned off the screen. Shockwave turned back into Longarm and un-locked the door and looked over the files.

"If I am right…every 'bot and 'con will be after you Bumblebee." Shockwave said staring at the file before adding it to the computer; the spark color and fragment resonating within it gave an odd…peace when Shockwave stared at it. His digits pressed the keys quickly finishing his report on Bumblebee medical care.

Shockwave lightly hope that the war doesn't continue because of one mech.


	2. Chapter 2

Fragment and Codes

Chapter two

Bumblebee walked in the halls of the small warehouse, his blue optics scanning ahead till he felt a familiar tingle in his system. Bumblebee stopped and shuddered as he felt the over-charged spark letting out excess energy created small blue spark was then noticeable as it left throw cracks of his armor. Bumblebee gasped and stumbled to the wall to hold him up, he felt as if his entire being was getting hacked by Soundwave.

Bumblebee slid down the wall and twitched, the over-powering charge made his chasis fly open allowing some of the excess energy escape. Bumblebee groaned and fidgeted as pulses of large amount of electricity coursed throw him. Bumblebee let out a static choke, his optics over-charging making that blue streak follow it, his entire frame shuddered uncontrollably.

Longarm walked down the hall with the finished documents and only stopped when he heard a static and sparks, he quickly went to investigate and stopped when he saw Bumblebee up against the wall being over-charged with his chasis open. Longarm gasped and dropped the documents and ran to the yellow mech. The prime reached forward and only pulled back when the excess energy traveled into him and almost fried his systems.

Bumblebee looked up at the prime, he opened his mouth components but static was the only thing that came out. Longarm blue optics stared at the yellow mech, his servo quickly pressing to his audio receptor to get a comm. Link to anyone.

**What is it Longarm, I'm busy?** Longarm tensed then sighed, he got the one mech that he would be glad to see off-line.

**It's Bumblebee he is over-charging excess energy** Longarm answered watching Bumblebee and attempted to touch him again only to pull away when a large pulse of blue sparks zapped his digits.

**So?** Sentinal asked partly bored. Longarm was about to answer but only went silent. His servo lwtting the comm. Link dis-connect as he stared. Longarm then reached forward again seeing the excess energy deplete, Bumblebee chasis closing as shattering small electrical currents. Bumblebee then fell into re-charge.

O.O

Ractchet put all his tools back together and looked over some files. The medic then jumped when the door to hid med-bay was opened, turning to see Longarm Prime carrying Bumblebee that was in re-charge.

"Ratchet…you won't believe this." Longarm said and Ratchet raised an optic brow.

Bumblebee optics on-line, he re-booted all of his systems and looked around. He relaxed when he saw he was in the med-bay. He turned his head to see Ratchet looking over the computer, typing furiously.

"This…can't be." Ratchet breathlessly said, Bumblebee then noticed Longarm was beside staring at the screen, Ratchet then turned to see the yellow mech was awake and walked to him. "Bumblebee…do you know what a carrier is?" Ratchet asked.

"Mech's that are able to spark sparklings…but they all died at the beginning of the war, why?" Bumblebee asked trying to rid the fuzziness in his processors.

"'Bee, the excess over-charge you speaked of earlier was the fragment adding codes into your entire frame. Longarm told me he caught you in the hall-way with excess energy sparking over your entire form…I think the fragment gave you the coding for a carrier." Ratchet said making Bumblebee even more confused.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Bumblebee asked.

"It means you are the first carrier in vorns Bumblebee, we cannot let you into battle because of this." Ratchet said.

"What why?" Bumblebee asked trying to sit up only to hiss in pain and laid back down.

"If they find out you are a carrier they will neither use you, off-line you or let Megatron keep you as a pleasure drone." Ratchet answered. Bumblebee shuddered, he didn't like none of those options; his optics looked away. "One more thing, did you by chance spark merge with anyone while you weren't here?"

"No…why?" Bumblebee asked seeing relief on the medic's face.

"IF you did you would have been sparked…but that would be least likely since the coding started by the first time the fragment entered your body." Ratchet answered and walked back to the computer and started typing. Bumblebee servo touched his chasis and looked up at the ceiling, "Get some rest kid, you're going to be here for a while and probity with some guess." Ratchet said seeing the yellow mini-bot nodding and off-lined his optics.

Longarm stood there staring at the yellow mech and looked up at the screen. The prime then left allowing his fake blue optics to roam the place. He stopped to see Optimus walking towards the med-bay and stopped him.

"Oh, hi Longarm needed something?" The red and blue prime asked.

"Yes, but it concerns Bumblebee…did you know that he is a carrier?" Longarm asked and saw the shock expression on the primes face.

"Wa-what? That can't be possible, the carriers died during the beginning of the war." Optimus said.

"Though it seems the fragment said other-wise…Optimus you do know we have to transport Bumblebee away from earth and back to cybertron so he can be protected. Maybe after a few stellar cycles they would probity pair him up with one of the primes to start creating more sparklings…and I heard Sentinal likes the young ones." Longarm said and there, seeing shock and a little rage in those optics of his. Longarm knew what happen to Optimus team when their small yellow friend was gone, It affected them greatly. Their fighting style had to adapt without the little speedster there.

"They…wouldn't will they?" Optimus asked.

"I can't say for sure…but the council can be real pricks when they wanted to." Longarm said seeing Opyimus look away in thought.

"What do you suggest?" The red and blue prime asked. Longarm knew he had him in his digits, just have to keep playing his words right and Bumblebee would be in his masters grasp.

"We need to get him away from here, maybe to a different hideout so they won't be able to find us or Bumblebee." Longarm answered looking back a few time to see if anyone was listening. Optimus nodded and walked away. Longarm sighed and walked to his quarters, he just needed to be more careful now, even one slip up and that could be the end of the plan and his spying career for the decepticons.

O.O

Bumblebee on-lined his optics, the blue glow was the only thing in the darkness of the med-bay. He then shuddered as a light whimper passed throws them.

"Not…again." He mumbled feeling the over-charged electricity sparks formed into his seems. His processor felt foggy when the sparks appeared, his frame trembled and then he gasped. His back arched slightly letting a stifle moan passed his lips. His chasis slid open; the bright white spark glowed in the darkness caressing his entire body in it. The fragment glowed as a light streak of sky blue electiricty bounced on yellow metal. The last coding was then placed, deep into his processor, parts of his metal shifted slightly making him shudder. The sparks calmed down slightly and his chasis slid back into place, covering his now completely white spark and the fragment that kept him alive.

Bumblebee took large intakes in his vents, his optics dimming back in re-charge. He needed rest, in the morning he'll needed to re-fuel but now sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Fragment and codes chapter three

Optimus blue optics looked at everyone, even Ultra Magnus. The red and blue prime optics then looked down to see a data pad in his servos. Ultra Magnus cleared his vocals and looked at the red and blue prime.

"Opyimus, due to the…resent events we need to take Bumblebee back to cybertron." Ultra Magnus said. Prowl and Bulkhead looked at eachother and shrugged.

"May I ask, why?" Optimus asked knowing full well why.

"Bumblebee is a carrier now, one with an all-spark fragment in his chasis. Optimus I know you and your team have suffered a lot due to Bumblebee not being here for cycles but it's in great reception to care for his protection due to the coding he has now." Ultra Magnus said.

"Sir, in all due respect; the 'cons don't know about his carrier coding so there is no need to fear." Prowl said keeping his knowledge stern voice.

"Yes even that is true, though Megatron did try off-lining him. I cannot say he would be safe here." Ultra Magnus said. Before Optimus can open his mouth the alarms went off.

"Yo dog, the 'cons are making a wrecken' again." Jazz said out loud.

"Auto-bots, roll out!" Optimus shouted out loud.

O.O

"vhere'z ze auto-botz?! I vant to vatched zhem being crushed!" Hothead screamed out as he blasted one of the buildings, his pede stomped on one of the cars. The triple changer face then turned into Random who laughed out-loud.

"Zhen ve can throw a party!" Random laughed out-loud. The triple changer then looked at his over-sized partner. "Vhat do youz zay Luggy?!" Lugnut looked at the triple-changer, before he can answer they turn to see the auto-bots driving to them.

"In all that is glorious to Megatron we will destroy you!" Lugnut shouted shooting at the auto-bots while Blitzwing laughed. Optimus swirled out of the way from the shots as well the ones behind him, Prowl sped up ahead the red and blue leader. The motor-cycle the shifted into his pede form and ran forward with his ninja stars in view. Blitzwing shot his rays at them and watched as the ninja 'bot faded and came behind them stabbings his throwing weapons into their knee joints.

Lugnut dropped to one knee, his head lifted slightly to see a wrecking ball hitting him directly in the face making him fall back slightly. Blitzwing face then switched into Hothead and fired at the large green auto-bot, Optimus running forward and swung his axe only to get blasted away.

"My, Optimus you seem even more rage-ful since the incident with that yellow mech." A gruff voice called out. Optimus lifted his head to see the decepticon lord, his blue optics then filled with rage and hate.

O.O

Bumblebee blue optics on-lined, his head slowly moved to take in the scenery of the med-bay as Ratchet and Jazz watched the fight on the screen. The yellow mini-bot lifted himself of the medic berth and eased himself to get a cube of energon. Jazz turned slightly to see the yellow and newly coded carrier move to re-fuel gave him a light smile.

"Hey 'Bee." Jazz called out making Ratchet turn to face the mini-bot.

"Hi guys…So what's on?" Bumblebee yawned slightly and walked up to the screen to watch. He slowly drank the energon, his blue optics scanning the fight.

"Just some 'cons making a racket again, fifth time since you have been gone." Jazz announced, his blue visors looking at the screen again. Bumblebee watched as the fight progressed, Megatron showed up and no surprise thrown in a taunt. Bumblebee nearly jumped when Optimus gone after him, much has changed when he was gone. Ultra Magnus was there along with Sentinal to fight against the two well-known Decepticons. Bumblebee nearly finished energon was the taken away from his lips as he watched in horror, Optimus shoulder was then shattered from one of Megatron blasts. Bumblebee dropped of what left of the energon and walked to the door.

"Bumblebee where do you think your going?!" Ratchet yelled out. Bumblebee turned slightly, his optics glowing brightly.

"I'm going to show those 'cons who not to frag with!" with that the yellow mini-bot left.

O.O

Optimus axe dropped to the ground, Prowl chasis then got shot and he was slaimed into the building as it's rubble fell onto him. Bulkhead helped his ninja friend up only for Lugnuts missiles to be fired at them. Sentinal was blasted by Blitzwing for 'taking one' when Ultra Magnus was down. The red and blue prime looked up as he fell onto his knee joints, his blue optics burning in rage.

"Seems this is the last time we be able to dance this routine again, isn't it prime?" Megatron asked, his fusion canon aimed at the prime. Optimus vents out quickly, his blue optics can only stare up in rage and silent insults at the dark lord. Then as if in some primus miracle yellow mixed blue plasma electricity shot at the 'cons making them back away from their prey.

"Vho dared!?" Hothead screamed out, his red visor looking at the shooter and as if time froze they stared. Bumblebee walked up, stingers in view and optics staring at them with a deadly, silent promise of pain. Megatron by most was shocked as he stared at the yellow mini-bot.

"I dared you son of a glitch…" Bumblebee said, stingers letting some charges of yellow and blue sparks. Lugnut wasted no time as he fired upon the yellow mini-bot. Blitzwing fired as well, plasma shots seemed to miss when Bumblebee dodged them with ease, quick and graceful. Megatron energon blade then came to Optimus neck ready to thrust forward to end the prime. Bumblebee quickly was at Megatron, his pedes light and swift on the un-even ground; he jumped up and round house kick the dark lord on the face-plate. Megatron red optics widen in surprise and stumbled away from his prey and looked up at the yellow mini-bot.

Bumblebee own emotion's got the best of him when he saw his commander waiting for his death, the feeling of anger bested him and it was out of his control. Bumblebee chasis flew open as a white light glowed furiously; the fragment in view creating small noticeable blue sparks from the chamber to the open seems to his chasis. His baby blue optics glared up at the 'con before it gave to a sky blue and a noticeable streak exit to the side of his optics. Excess energy coursed throw him, his stingers producing it in large amounts, blue plasma electricity exit them to the shoulder of his yellow plating.

The auto-bots fell silent as they watched their small yellow companion challenged the three 'cons, his stingers producing more blue plasma electricity. Bumblebee battle stance did not change, then as fast as blurr he quickly dodged one of the 'cons attacks. His over-charged optics landed on Lugnut and his pedes quickly moved as if he wasn't touching the ground anymore. His stinger then stabbed in one of the openings of the large 'cons battle armor and without hesitation he electrocuted him.

Lugnut let out an audio static scream and fell back temporality falling into stasis. Bumblebee stood and quickly moved when Icy freezing canons was trained onto him. The yellow over-charged mini-bot turn his stingers onto him. His frame paused into a stance and let the blue electricity shot out towards the triple changer. Blitzwing didn't have time to move when the electricity hit his systems hard, smoke rised out of his over-heating systems and he fell into stasis like his companion.

Megatron watched in pure shock, as two of his soldiers fell as if they were mere rookies. The yellow auto-bot then looked at him and his frame heated, his servos gripped on one of his energon swords. Red optics stared deep into the over-charge sky blue ones. Megatron optics then wondered seeing sparks lightly dipping and dipped out of cracks in the mini-bots armor. The blue glow gave the yellow armor a beautiful and deadly look to the mini-bot as he slowly drawled near the larger 'con.

Bumblebee emotions were racked from one to three. It wasn't just pure Rage anymore but the fun and hot energon pumping throw his entire being now. Able to take down two of the 'cons by himself made himself feel stronger, like he can do anything now. Though the fear of the excess power created even more as he watched the large fat-aft and triple-changer being crimpled with ease made him jump. His over-charged optics took in the shocked in red optics and noticed how they darken in color. His stingers raised slightly and before he could shoot he heard a faint cry. His head turned slightly to see his organic friend watching in pure horror. The over-charge slowly faded as he stared into Sari eyes, he lowered his stinger seeing more auto-bots running into the scene and paused.

Sari slowly backed away seeing the yellow and black mech in this stage again, it scared her and reminded her how alien like he seemed in this stage. She saw him in this stage once and she couldn't recognize her friend anymore.

Blue sparks slowly cracked into smaller ones, his chasis closing to block anymore optics on his spark. The stingers excess energy faded allowing it to slip into his servos. His optics died down into his normal blue, watching his organic friend ease a bit and the horror slipping from her eyes. Megatron watched as the beautiful dangerous side of the yellow beetle slip. The sparks disappearing in mere cracks then soon small like sparks that seem to make the yellow 'bot look like an angel.

Megatron turned his head to see his soldiers slowly rising out of stasis and thought for a moment. He could kidnap and fire upon the distracted and wounded auto-bots but risk his yellow beetle to turn on him and that dangerous rage was too risky. Quickly he ordered a retreat and the 'cons left without a taunt to throw at the 'bots.

Bumblebee turned slightly noticing the 'cons retreating and figured it was a good thing. His optics noticing less damage then he had suspected in his over-charge form and a sigh of relief passed throw his vents.

O.O

Ratchet cursed in-wordily when he saw the damage on everyone, if Bumblebee hadn't shown up and stopped the 'cons they would be facing a lot of serious loses. The medic turned to see the yellow mini-bot sitting on one of the medic berth in complete thought.

"What is it kid?" Ratchet asked fixing and replacing wires in the Primes neck and shoulder cables.

"It's Sari and everyone else…." Bumblebee said and looked up at the medic, "When…I go into that stage it's like…they don't recognize me anymore." Bumblebee said.

"I don't recognize you like that but heck I got pass the shock and soon everyone else will." Ratchet admitted, of course he seen his yellow friend go into the stage a few times; mostly on the day Megatron almost off-line him and he shot Sentinal once but he wasn't conscious during the time but this was different.

"Yea but…the way Sari looked at me…"

"How did she looked at you?" Ratchet asked placing the plating over wielded wires that would heal soon.

"Like she couldn't stand me anymore."


	4. Chapter 4

Fragments and codes

Chapter Four

Sari took calm breaths trying to push the image of Bumblebee being over-charged out of her head. The organic slightly shook at the image, that wasn't like 'Bee at all and yet he didn't hesitate to bring those 'cons down with that fragment in his spark. Sari then relaxed and remembered when Bumblebee said he couldn't control it unless taught or practiced how to use it properly. She looked up to see the time, she cringed it was almost ten p.m . and she was going to be home a little late. She got up and started walking to the exit until something caught her eye. The organic then followed it and then noticed Longarm Prime with Optimus at the door of the med-bay.

O.O

Optimus slowly took deep intakes into his vents and opened the med-bay door and walked into it along with the other Prime. Their blue optics then locked onto a re-charging mini-bot who shook slightly in his sleep.

"Optimus get 'Bee I will shut down security proto-calls." Longarm whispered and walked to the consol and started typing when the screen turned on. Optimus nodded and walked to the sleeping mech and lifted him up; careful not to disturb him in his slumber. Bumblebee head nuzzled closer to the warmth of Optimus chasis, the red and blue prime was silent at first the lightly chuckled. Longarm pressed the last button for security proto-call to off-line and turned to face the other prime.

"Were ready for leaving." Longarm bluntly said as he stared at the other prime. Optimus turned to him and nodded; Sari then hid when the two auto-bots left.

_Where are they taking 'Bee?_: Sari asked herself allow her head to peek. The organic tread lightly as she followed the larger beings then cursed when they weren't in sight anymore. "Slag…"

O.O

Bumblebee optics online then jumped when the surroundings weren't familiar. He got up weakly then stimulated a moan and lay back down. His optics then saw red and blue.

"Boss…bot?" Bumblebee mumbled. Optimus looks over at the yellow mech and smiled.

"Where…are we?" Bumblebee asked as he looked around his surroundings, eyes dazed and his body lightly shaking. Optimus bit his lip and sighed.

"Bumblebee, were going to be hiding from the auto-bots for a while and I don't know when we can go back." Optimus replied.

"Okay." Bumblebee said and completely sat up and looked around the room. The room seemed to be a cave with some technogly in it, he shook his head to get some of the fuzziness out of his processor. Optimus took a breath and walked to the side of the medic berth. His servos gripping the sides, Bumblebee looked up to his commander and nearly jumped of how close he was.

"Bumblebee…they were planning to take you back to cybertron because you are a carrier." Optimus said, one servo going under Bumblebee chin and brings it closer.

"Boss-bot?" Bumblebee voice stuttered, his spark started pulsing louder and faster.

"And…our team couldn't take it…having you gone again we…would have missed you; I would have missed you." Then both their lips touched. Bumblebee optics widened as he stared at his commander, his entire frame froze in shock. Optimus pulls away and gets a bit closer, pressing both their chasis together and kissed the yellow mech again. Bumblebee hesitated to kiss back even to put his servos on his shoulders, then the images of Nemesis flashed into his processor, his memory banks reminded him what he did.

_No!_: Bumblebee shouted in his head: _HE isn't him…I'm not there anymore…_

Bumblebee then pulled away from Optimus and looked up at him, "I trust you." Optimus looked at Bumblebee then nodded. The prime lend in and kissed the yellow mech again, his larger servos skimmed across the yellow metal. Then electricity coursed throw Optimus and completely let go of Vumblebe and let a static scream out and short circuit and fell onto the ground. Bumblebee jumped and looked at the attacker and got on the other side of the medic-berth with his stingers in view.

"Longarm?!" Bumblebee asked in shocked or nearly shouted. Longarm looked at him and held the electric prob by his side.

"I am sorry Bumblebee but I cannot let him touch you in anyway…even that." Longarm arm said as he walked towards the yellow mech, Bumblebee then darted for the door. "That won't work Bumblebee, Lord Megatron will get to have you one way or another."

Bumblebee shuddered at the words, then his vision started to blur. Bumblebee stingers turned into his servos and landed on the wall and lend on it. Bumblebee took study vents and look ahead and his optics widen; the room was tilting to one side then another. Bumblebee kept walking using the wall to support him, her then leaned towards the other wall and kept going. Longarm then entered the hallway and noticed Bumblebee and sighed and walked towards him. Bumblebee looked behind and ran for it and tilted a bit, his vent takes begin getting faster as he ran and noticed his vision about to give out; he then tripped and landed on the ground. His head whipped around to see three to four Longarm and begin crawling away, even tried to get back up but ended falling down.

"Just stop fighting already Bumblebee, soon your entire system well fall back into re-charge." Longarm said as he walks to the yellow mech and looked over him.

"What did you…do to me?" Bumblebee voice cracked in static and felt his systems going into re-charge.

"A nice little virus I uploaded into your systems…don't worry you won't off-line by it." Longarm answered in a subtle tone. "The virus will put you into re-charge, none of your systems will be damage or pampered with…" Longarm then changed into his real form and used his clawed digit to lift Bumblebee head to look him into his single optic. "No need to worry Bumblebee, you will be in good servos." Bumblebee then shut down and resigned into re-charge.

Shockwave sighed and picked up Bumblebee in bridal style and looked at the other end of the hallway. His single red optic glowed brightly and left towards the exit of the base.

O.O

Megatron transformed back into his pede mode, his red optics stared at the door before it opened to reveal Shockwave carrying Bumblebee who was soundly n re-charge. The decepticon lord smiled at the peaceful looking mech and walked up to them.

"I assume no harm came to him?" Megatron asked tilting his head a bit to inspect the younger bot body.

"No harm came to him sir, only a virus to render back into re-charge," Shockwave stated, "The virus is cleared when he wakes up again but no in a few earth hours."

Megatron nodded and took Bumblebee out of Shockwave arms. "Thank you Shockwave." With that he left with Bumblebee; a steady smirk appeared on his face-plate.

"welcome…my spark-mate." Were his words.


	5. Chapter 5

Fragments and Codes

Chapter five

Sari walked back and forth contemplating, as Ratchet typed furiously on the computer for any evidence to find their yellow friend. Optimus sat on the medic berth with his head down in shame and didn't dare make eye contact with any-one.

"I should throw you into the stockades!" Sari heard Sentinal yell at Optimus, Jazz glared at him and Magnus shook his head disappointed and by most worried.

"Why don't you?" Optimus asked, his optics narrowed-this stage again? Sari sighed she knew the blue and red prime loved Bumblebee, he spoiled him too much and doesn't strict the rules enough to make him behave and she was in the way to achieve what he wanted.

"Maybe I should!" Sentinal yelled out again with Ratchet going for his wrenches (how many does he have?). Optimus optics narrowed even more, the blue color turning into a dark storm blue, the murderous look. Sari then moved out of the way and Jazz did as well.

"I _dare_ you to _try_…" Optimus growled.

"Enough!" Ultra Magnus yelled causing both mechs to flinch but stand down; glaring at each-other. "we need to find Bumblebee and Longarm before were too late."

"Who cares for that little glitch?" Sentinal said referring to Bumblebee making everyone glare at him and creating a growl from Optimus. "I say let the decepticons have him! He isn't worth all of this trouble and surely not our ti-"Before he could finish that sentence Optimus charged forward and grabbed Sentinal neck and lifted him up off the ground. Sari and the rest froze and slightly gasped.

"His name is Bumblebee-Not bumbler, glitch or drop-out! And he is a-part of this team-my team you so sorely disrespect. He is worth our time and I will not let the decepticons keep him-and if I hear you say one more disrespectful thing about Bumblebee I will not hesitate to off-line you!" Optimus shouted at the blue prime and let go watching his body drop onto the ground and touching his throat. Optimus then turned to everyone, "Does anyone else like to say something?"

Everyone in the room shook their heads and went back to work. Sari gripped her key and concern filled her along with worry.

"Where coming 'bee…just hold on." Sari said and looked at the screen.

O.O

Blue optics on-lined; his intakes heightened. Vision was only static before it cleared; he felt soft covers below him and rubbed into them. His actions then stopped when a chuckle crossed throw the room, his blue optics looked deep into the darkness and saw a crimson light.

"Good to see you're awake little 'bee." The voice was musky, full of kindness but 'Bee could heard the evil in them. Bumblebee then withdraw to the back of the berth; blue optics glaring at the decepticon.

"I'm not little and my friends only call me that." Bumblebee threw the words back, anger laced in his voice. Megatron could only chuckle and walked closer to him, his servos touching the red covers of the berth before moving onto them.

"Will see soon enough my 'Bee, but for now relax." Megatron voice soothed to comfort Bumblebee. The yellow mini-bot looked at him confused till he let a squeak out when the decepticons digits touched his protective plating.

"Get away from me!" The mini-bot screamed. Only to be pushed into the berth, the decepticons digits sliding over his frame, his form. Megatron straddled Bumblebee between the legs and rubbed the two plating together getting a gasp out of the yellow mech. The dark digits stopped at his protective plating and manually took it off. Bumblebee optics widens and pushed away trying to get away.

Megatron held him down, making sure not to leave any dents or scratches.

"How beautiful." The dark lord whispered, his digits touching the rim of his valve. Bumblebee let out a sharp moan, coolant tears filling his optics. Megatron then circled the rim; seeing light tremors and shivers from the mech.

Bumblebee gasped and his back arched, he felt lubricant producing in his valve. The dark lord digit then slipped into the valve and moved around; slowly stretching the young mech for his gerth.

"S-stop!" Bumblebee voice turned static slightly. Another digit went into his slick valve and scissor him, Bumblebee pedes went forward to kick the decepticon, he only ended up making their interfacing equipment rub together. Bumblebee off-lined his optics and tightly shut his optic shutters.

"Relax little 'Bee, I promise this will bring great satisfaction to you." Megatron whispered to the auto-bot audio receptors.

"N-no." Bumblebee mumbled. He tried to keep his vocals off-lined but found it harder each time. Coolant tears started slipping through the shutters. Then his back arched, and his new coding took over. Bumblebee mouth was a gap and his optics shot open glowing his normal baby blue then turned into a pure white. Megatron stopped and stared at his optics, his servo holding the yellow mech down slowly slid to cup his face. Gently making the mini-bot look at him, he stared at the unique optic color.

Bumblebee whimpered, his systems taking on the coding and he thrust his hips forward to continue the filling pleasure the digits gave him. Another digit was added making a light gasp escape his lips.

"That's it 'Bee, enjoy it." Megatron said and kissed the mini-bot. Bumblebee spread his legs to give the 'con more room, he shivered when those digits passed sensitive nodes. The yellow mech whimpered and looked at the 'con, pleading.

Megatron plating slipped off and took his digits out. Bumblebee spread his legs wider, white optics looking at the spike. His optics full need and desire, he made another whimper and Megatron pressed his spike to his valve. Megatron servos rubbed his hips and slowly pushed his spike into the delicious tight, moist valve.

Bumblebee moaned, his white optics dimming. Megatron stopped to allow the young 'bot under him to adjust, the yellow mech then whimpered again causing the larger mech to move. Megatron moved his hips and grunted slightly at the pleasuring valve he was taking.

"You feel so wonderful." Megatron moaned and moved his hips faster and able to gerth to go deeper and rubbed against sensitive nodes. Bumblebee back arched when the decepticon chuckled at the moaning mess of the young 'bot, he found the voice full of pleasure…pleasing.

Bumblebee gasps and felt his overload coming and he wanted his chest plate off to show his spark to the decepticon. The second coding then kicked in and he groaned. Megatron can feel his partners overload nearing and he stepped up his game thrusting harder, his servos touched the yellow frame and wondered; tweaking wires, leaning in and nipped his neck cables.

Bumblebee thrusted forward, his mouth open letting a silent scream out. Then his overload received sending his frame lighting sparks. Megatron grunted when the overload racked throw his new mate. Megatron then overloaded inside the yellow mech and watched as he fell into re-charge after the overload.

The 'con pulled his gerth out of the younger mech and looked over the yellow frame again, he was rather disappointed their sparks didn't merg but it will take time. Megatron laid beside the yellow mech and pulled him closer. Bumblebee groaned slightly and un-consciously snuggled next to the 'con.

"Sleep well my little bug."

**O.O**

**Well this took longer than what i had planned, anyways i would like to apologize for the late update due to the fact i am in high school getting shit-load of homework (stupid honors clasis and repeated Gemontry) but also i wrote some 'Bee and Megs stuff because i believe i hav=d some disappointed fans in 'Switched'. So here's your 'cona dn 'bot relation-ship.**


	6. Chapter 6

Fragments and codes

Chapter 6

Ratchet let out a long vent of air. He off-lined his optics and squeezed his shutters tightly. His digit's rubbing his temples.

"Maybe you should take a break." Ratchet opened his shutters and on-lined his optics. HE looks behind him.

"How can I Perceptor?" the medic asked. He turned and stared at the screen, "He was my responsibility, and how can I just lie down and not look for him? I don't want to think about what the decepticons are eve-"

"Ratchet, take a break I can fill in." the telescope said. The medic looked over his way then nodded.

"I do need a break and…seven earth hours of recharge." The red and white 'bot said before leaving the console, "please find him."

"I'll try."

O.O

Blue optics brighten, the vents of the being were slow and steady. Bumblebee shifted slightly only to twitch of the pain feeling in his aft. He slowly and carefully sat up putting his wait on his arms and servos and twitched again in pain of the movement. His blue optics stared at the enormous door and the size of the room. His optics shifted towards the door to see it open.

"Longarm?" Bumblebee said in surprised then remember the last time he saw the mech. His optics narrowed at the mech, "Who are you?" The prime looked at the yellow scout before shifting into his true form.

"I am Shockwave, but no need to feel threaten Bumblebee." The singular optic mech said.

"Why should I trust you?"

"Unless you have med training I wouldn't but concerning you being an auto-bot I am not surprised." The spy simply said making Bumblebee fall silent.

"Oh…" he simply said and looked away, "Just don't do anything funny to me."

"I won't, Lord Megatron mad bit quiet clear not to change your personality any way-but your frame I can." Shockwave pointed out, one servo up and a sharp digit pointed as it touched the bottom of his helm making his point clearly. Bumblebee optics widen as he stared in disbelief at the 'con words and then anger covered his face-plate.

"Don't you even dare!" Bumblebee shouted at the larger 'con. He covered part of his frame very protective and glared dangerously at the mech before him. Shockwave couldn't help but chuckle at the scene before him-no wonder Megatron and Optimus find him attracted.

"I see, but that doesn't excuse you from a check-up…when was the last time the medic took a look at your frame design?" Shockwave asked as he walked towards the yellow mech. Bumblebee tilted his head to the left and thought for a moment.

"About…three earth months ago." Shockwave blinked at this and remembered about the coding.

"I see, well I guess it would mean I have to do a full frame scan and upgrades to your proto-form." Bumblebee then looked at the ground and sat on the side looking thoughtful for the moment.

"Was it worth it?" The yellow mech asked to the larger 'con.

"Worth what?" Shockwave walked towards the mech side with a scanner.

"Risking your identity…your secrete and your own spark just to get me here…was it worth everything?" Bumblebee asked as he stared at him. Shockwave stood there for a moment and started the small scanner.

"If it means ending the war yes…but if it means keeping you here to be controlled by Megatron no"

O.O

Perceptor typed feverishly then the screen beebed and the scientist paused. "Got you." The scientist turned to see Ratchet walking in after a long re-charge , "I found him."

The medic paused at the words and sighed in relief, "I'll call Optimus and the others." The medic said as he walked away to the other room leaving the scientist by himself. The telescope relaxed a little and stared at the screen just like the past five hours but this time he had clues to finding the yellow mech and his team and prime being happy in knowing he was still function and Sentinal for the decepticons main head quarters is at. Perceptor sighed slightly and rubbed his helm.

"This is going to be a long cycle."


	7. Chapter 7

Fragments and Codes

chapter seven

Megatron couldn't help but smirk at the scene before him, his red optics watching the auto-bots every move and listening to every word carefully. "So they found our hide-out? Well lets great them a warm decepticon welcoming shall we?" the leader of the 'cons said as he laughed slightly.

Starscream stood beside him and listened to his words but only with a blank look on his face-plate. The seeker turned away from his lord and walked away with very little thought of where he was going or what he should do. The seeker then thought of the yellow mech and the reaction of the auto-bot team had been since longarm/shockwave action had on the team. Random by most was happy and laughed when they saw their lord return relaxed and slightly lay-back.

Starscream formed a scowl on his face-plate at his lord's actions, how long had he served him? How long has he tried to get his lord to notice him since he became second in command? Vorns? Longer maybe and he dared be contracted to another when he tried so hard to get him to notice him! _no_ the seeker thought as he lowered his helm slightly and headed towards the lords berth room, _I loved him first and stayed with him the longest. But how dare he show love to an auto-bot! One that even hates his very spark?! _: The seeker stopped before the door and opened it and looked inside to see anyone else was in.

O.O

Bumblebee head turned towards the door and wondered if the decepticon lord had return to finish what he started or torcher him. Instead the door revealed a seeker "Starscream?"

The seeker stood there before the yellow mech before lunching him-self forward-his sharp talons in view and wrapped themselves around the scouts neck cables. The scout was completely caught off guard and his servos grabbed the wrist joints of the seeker trying to pry them off. Blue optics filled with fear and stared at the seeker in a begging nature to let go of him.

He opened his mouth components only to let out some stifled air gasping and felt the cables about to burst in the seekers grip. Starscream red optics were filled with rage and hatred, "What do you have that I don't?" he asked and saw confusion crossed over the scouts face. "How did you get him to love you?! How did you get him to crave your frame and want you as his spark mate?!" the seeker screeched coolant tears forming in his optics. Bumblebee blinked at the seeker and felt the grip lessened and a thought crossed over his CPU.

"You…love him." Bumblebee said to the seeker and felt guilty towards the larger mech.

"How?" the seeker asked again, his wings lowering themselves and he let go of the smaller build. "How did you get him to love you? How did you get him to notice you?"

"I…" what could Bumblebee say? 'he showed nothing but hatred? That he came back from the dead with a fragment that made him a carrier the first in millennia?' "don't know."

Starscream lowered his head and shook, "so long I followed him…so long I tried to get him to notice me…but he goes off and showers love to you-and yet he turns a blind optic on someone who loves him and goes after the ones that hate him!" the seeker shook again and glared at the yellow mech-a scout-an auto-bot not less! How dare his lord do this to him!

"Starscream…you still have a chance." The seeker lifted up his head and looked at the 'bot. "But I need your help in order for that to happen Starscream." The seeker nodded in under-standing-his lord the one he tried so hard to capture was still within his grasp and he would get him to be his no matter what.

O.O

Optimus wheels spinned quickly, the dirt under them ridded out in a small dust storm. Everyone followed behind their leader. The red and blue prime sped forward wasting no time to get to the designation with company or by himself-he isn't going to stop till he get to his crew mate.

"Optimus slow down!" the medic screamed at his commander only to get a horn as a reply, Ratchet sighed and sped up trying to catch up along with the rest of the crew.

"He really wants to get yellow bumble back doesn't he brother?" a orange seeker asked in the air.

"Indeed he does brother." The blue one replied as the sign of the island appeared. They flew ahead only to be greeted with blaster and rockets. "brother the game has begin!" the blue one shouted and the other replied throw their bond and sped forward dodging the shots.

"The jettwins will handle the seeker clones! We need to get in the building." Sentinal shouted throw the comm. And Optimus stopped and scanned for an entry. The femme clone landed in front of him with her null ray pointed at him and her red optics narrowed in dis-taste. Starscream watched from a far and he pressed a bottom that made the door open showing the entrance to the hide-out.

Slipstream took her optics off the target to watch the door open and confusing went over her face-plate, "Starscream, what in pit are you do-ah!" a null ray blasted throw the entrance hitting the femme seeker knocking her unconscious. The auto-bots transformed and stared at the entrance and watched the second in command come out, his red optics staring at his clone before landing on the opposing group.

"I suggest you get inside before Megatron completes his plan." The seeker said and stepped aside to allow them inside.

"Why are you helping us?" Prowl asked and he calculating stare at the seeker before him. the seeker stood there for a moment.

"Because Bumblebee doesn't belong to him."

O.O

Megatron servo gripped tightly and watched the screen, the doors was overridden from the inside. A scowl formed on his face-plate, "Starscream…" his red optics narrowed harshly and watched the scene, the seeker clones were no match to the two twins without Slipstream or Starscream guiding them. Then he heard another battle happen but closer. The decepticon lord stood and walked quickly to his berth room to retrieve his future queen. As soon the door open he felt a large pulsing mass of electricity hit him. His optics widen and he fell to one knee and grunted in pain.

"Take that you fragger!" he heard someone screamed and a sudden wind rushed passed him. Megatron stood slightly with confusion on his face-plate-didn't he deactivated Bumblebees stingers.

"Starscream!" the tyrant stood and ran out the room chasing after the mech. "Bumblebee get back here!" the tyrant scream out again before seeing a flash of yellow turn suddenly.

O.O

Bumblebee used his speed and pranking skill to get away-that and dodging Ratchets wrenches was a great practice as well-so he speeded a corner only to pause to see a large space bridge. "Primus." He breathes before turning around to see the tyrant turning in view.

"Making me chase after wasn't very smart Bumblebee, not at all." Megatron snickered as he stared at the scout. "Who un-locked the door Bumblebee? Who allowed you to use your stingers?" Bumblebee didn't answer the 'con but stood his ground, his stingers producing a blue mixed with yellow electricity.

Bumblebee head turned slightly when the door opened and heard shouts. "Bumblebee!"

"Boss-bot?" the yellow mech mumbled and then skidded backwards when the tyrant attempted to catch him in his servo. Bumblebee optics slowly turned white with hints of blue.


	8. Chapter 8

Fragments and Code

Chapter eight

Bumblebee skidded backwards towards his friends, his white and blue optics glaring at the decepticon tyrant. Megatron bared his denta and his servo reached again only for the young yellow mech and zap him in open gaps of armor.

"Bumblebee!" Optimus shouted and jumped back when Lognut jumped in the way. The auto-bots fond themselves surrounded and cuffed.

"Prime!" Bumblebee shouted and skidded backward when the tyrant came forward again. His stingers building with plasma electricity that cracked every once in a while. The cout soon find himself out numbered and position himself ready to fight, his optics seeing the seeker-Starscream behind them and his null ray activated but only a blank look on his face-plate.

"Surrender Bumblebee there is no one else going to help you." The tyrant told the youngling as he drawed near. Bumblebee felt nothing but anger and hatred raying in his spark, his chest plate flying open to reveal his spark and energy revenging on.

Starscream took the chance to go to the auto-bots when the other's were distracted and slowly and carefully un-cuffed them. He made sure to check on the others every once in a while to make sure no one was watching him. the auto-bots watched him in confusion of the act but didn't say a word in fear they may be caught.

The cuffs got off in time Bumblebee skidded around zapping the others but not at full capacity-his processor ran on many stragites and each one put into action. That's when something grabbed him and he put up a high pitch squeak sound. He was then lifted off the ground, his head turning to see shockwave holding him and the scout struggled.

The seeker the screeched when he was thrown across the room towards the giant space bridge. The seeker sat up and vented letting the sparks dull pain wrap his form.

"I must say I shouldn't be surprise for you to work with the auto-bots just to over throw me Starscream, though there is a first for everything isn't there?" the tyrant said stepping in front of the seeker, "but allowing the yellow scout to escape? I will not tolerate that one bit." Megatron canon started and pointed at the seeker.

Bumblebee struggled in the vice like grip of the 'con spy and glared daggers at him. the casing of his spark shattered at that instant and bumblebee was covered in blue electricity making the spy let out a static scream of pain. The scouts spark was fully white as small blue spark fragments twinkled brightly in certain lighting. The 'bot landed on his feet and ran leaving a yellow mixed with a bluish white light behind. The scout zapped the tyrant before the canon blasted allowing the seeker to fire his null ray at the other's. Bumblebee looked over at the seeker seeing something in his servo.

The seeker pressed it making the cuffs pop off the auto-bots.

"STARSCREAM!" the tyrant yelled at the crimson seeker. Before anyone knew anything Optimus energon axe rained down into the seam of the decepticon lord shoulder. The seeker optics widen and the sound of rushing air filled the room.

"The space bridge is being over-charge!" the spy yelled, his single optic darting at the device.

"Megatron!" Starscream screeched as he watched his leader fall. The prime yanked the weapon out of the 'con and stepped back. The seeker ran to his leader and touched him being careful not to add anymore. Bumblebee looked over his over-charge energy slowly going away. The rushing air started pulling items into it and everyone latched down, Optimus grabbed the yellow scout and pulled him close as he grabbed tightly on the pole. Starscream held the tyrant close, chirping slightly at the injured mech in his arms.

Objects flew into the bridge and the Starscream held Megatron tightly and slowly being sucked into the cortex. Bumblebee looked at him, his optics wide as he stared at the seeker.

"Starscream, Grab onto something!" the yellow scout said as he watched the two. The seeker looked at the scout and only smiled.

"I can't…my master needs me right now." Then the two were sucked in. Optimus held on him and pulled their bodies closer to the pole and held tightly. The vortex grew bigger before it collapsed onto it self and the rushing of wind stopped.

O.O

The auto-bots watched as each 'con that wasn't sucked in the vortex was being transported off earth, Optimus gave a long vent and Bumblebee looked up at him and a smile formed on his face-plate. The scout moved closer and gripped the prime servo . Optimus jumped slightly but didn't pull away, he gripped the other's servo tightly as they watched the 'cons leave in the elite ship's.

"You know…I think I need some swaying if you think you want me by your side for a long time boss-bot." the scout said and looked up to his commander. Optimus smiled at the idea and moved his servo away from the younger one and wrapped it around his waist.

"I accept the challenge."


End file.
